


Must Destiny Define Us?

by LLuciel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLuciel/pseuds/LLuciel
Summary: In a world so fueled by blind trust in fate, she was one called to be blessed with talent, and even among others she was different. This ability led her to be accepted by the ever prestigious Hope’s Peak Academy.Is that the work of Destiny?Gundham Tanaka x Fem!ReaderSoulmate AU
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Must Destiny Define Us?

The world truly is a strange place, is it not? We are suddenly brought into this existence, and all of its expectations are immediately thrust upon us. People are taught to conform to the role they are born into, never staying from what is considered important.

Destiny.

Isn’t it an odd concept? That there is one plotline everyone is bound to follow? That no one actually has the free will that at first seems so obviously present? That our only option is to desperately cling to this  _ Destiny  _ in the hopes that it might save us?

That’s where (Y/N) comes in.

In a world so fueled by blind trust in fate, she was one called to be blessed with talent, and even among others she was different. This ability led her to be accepted by the ever prestigious Hope’s Peak Academy.

_ Is that the work of Destiny? _

  
  
  


Standing just outside the gate to the main course building, she took a deep breath to calm the last of her nerves. Even though (Y/N) was quite the optimist, entering Hope’s Peak would be such a monumental event in her life. Little butterflies danced in around her stomach, and nothing she did helped to smother them. Well, at least they weren’t entirely unpleasant.

Letting a grin spread across her face, she made the move to walk onto school grounds, shifting her eyes to wander around the greenery. This meaningless gaze soon changed to a more excited stare when she joined the many students chatting amongst themselves in the hallways.

(Y/N) always thought her talent was such a beautiful one considering she was one of the few who had the ability to see the deep red of soulmate threads. With this unique power, she decided it was her job to help those around her in achieving what happiness she could influence by finding and matching up soulmates. At some point she even posted a sort of advertisement for the mini-business online, which, she supposed, caught the attention of the school and resulted in her receiving a highly prized acceptance letter.

While it might not be a life-saving job, the smiles she spread made it all feel worth the effort. And this feeling of fulfillment is what led (Y/N) to accept her placement at the school, as the instruction offered could only help in her self-proclaimed mission. 

With plans of how to leave her mark on her classmates in her head, she arrived at the large sepia door leading to Class 77A, already catching a glimpse of ruby through it as someone drew nearer. 

“Ah! Hello, sweetie!” A woman of short stature in a baby blue dress ran up to greet her. “I’m Ms. Chisa Yukizome, your teacher here at Hope’s Peak. Now,” Yukizome grabbed her by the hands. “I hope you enjoy your high school life here!”

(Y/N) let out an airy laugh, not quite a giggle but equally upbeat. “I’m sure I will! My name’s (Y/N), and,” she continued, shifting to more closely look at the teacher’s left hand, “do know who your soulmate is yet?” This question was met with a slight gasp and large smile.

“Aren’t you interesting! So one of my students is a seer ontop of having a talent. How exciting!” Her pale green eyes widened as she spoke, clearly not expecting such circumstances.

“Actually, I’m the Ultimate Matchmaker, so that kind of  _ is  _ my talent. I guess I’m just extra good at finding people’s partners.”

Ms. Yukizome released her grasp in favor of reaching her hand out as if simply focusing hard enough would give her the same ability to see what was nothing but an invisible object to her. “I don’t, but...I think it's something I’m looking forward to.”

“Well,” (Y/N) lightly wrapped the red string around her index finger. “it’s taut, so you must have met them already, and the color is dark enough to suggest you’re probably already fairly close.” She tapped her chin in thought before continuing. “If you happen to have feelings for someone, it’s quite possible that they’re your soulmate without you even knowing. Isn't that sweet!” Love was a beautiful thing, and having the luck for it to come so easily...well, that certainly isn’t something you see everyday. Yukizome gave a lovesick sigh, pausing to think about what she had been told, glad to know that things were looking well for her. 

“Oh!” the teacher clapped her hands together. “I almost forgot—silly me! Please go inside, choose a seat, and place your belongings down. Then I’ll give you the opportunity to get acquainted with your classmates before school begins.”

With a smile and nod as a response, she headed to gently push the door aside and enter the classroom. She was immediately greeted with the sight of several unfamiliar faces, each more eccentric looking than the last. Seeing as how she was instructed to introduce herself, (Y/N) scanned the room in search of who she thought might be the most interesting person with which to speak. Curiosity overtook her once she spotted a tall male sitting in the front of the classroom. Something about his odd hair and unique use of the leniency in the dress code (who wears a scarf when summer is just around the corner?) stuck out to her, calling her attention and desire to say ‘hello’.

(Y/N) absentmindedly glanced down to his left hand, curious of such an eye-catching person’s situation with a soulmate, only to suddenly and sharply inhale. She was almost certain the entire world could hear her heart beating out of her chest. 

_ ‘Holy shit.’ _

After years of helping others to meet their soulmates, she had started obsessing over the day she would meet hers. And now it was happening! And she wasn’t ready!  _ And she was freaking out! _

Harshly swallowing in a futile attempt to steel her nerves, (Y/N) slowly walked over to meet her partner-to-be.

“Excuse me!”  _ ’Please tell me my voice didn’t just crack.’ _

The man turned around, cocking his head with a slight disdain. “Stand back. If you value your mortal life, you shan’t come any closer.”

_ ‘Ah, emotionally closed off, eh? It’ll be okay, I can help him now!’ _

“Sorry!” she said in an apologetic manner. “I just wanted to come over and get your name.” Though her stomach still twisted with nerves, she gave off the brightest smile possible and really felt excited more than anything.

“Hmph. You wish to know my name? I suppose I may reward that courage.” His previously annoyed expression was switched for a confident smirk. “My name is Gundham Tanaka! Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule this world.”

_ ‘Oh my god, his voice is hot.’  _ (Y/N) mentally slapped herself for acting like a creep before replying. “I’ll make sure not to forget it then! I’m (Y/N). Glad to meet you! Now then, if we’re meant to get to know each other, we might as well ask some questions. What’s your ultimate talent?”

“I claim the title of ‘Ultimate Breeder’. I have been considered to be highly exceptional in my ability to tame the wild beasts of this realm; and of course, they are correct in that assumption.”

_ ‘Does he always talk like he’s from a Shakespeare play? It’s kind of cute.’ _ “Ooh, so animals then? I have a pet cat if that counts for anything!”

“Kehehe...a worthy familiar indeed.” He seemed satisfied with her statement. “Your astral level must be around that of...35. Nowhere near my great power, but certainly higher than that of other lesser beings.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be surprised at your superiority. Your talent was earned for a reason.”

That compliment sent Gundham burying his suddenly pinkish cheeks into his mauve scarf. While he spoke quite highly of himself, he surely wasn’t expecting a favorable response to his braggart behavior. 

“O-oh. Thank you…” Clearing his throat, he decided to draw attention away from himself in that embarrassed state and change the topic. “Seeing as how you were also admitted to this special institution, I am curious of what ability has drawn you here before me.”

“Yes! That is actually what I wanted to ask you about.” Messing with a lock of hair, (Y/N) rushed to spill her next words while appearing as normal as possible. “I’m here as the Ultimate Matchmaker, since I can kind of, y’know, see soulmates?”

Gundham’s intrigued face slowly fell into a more unreadable expression.

“I was just wondering if you wanted help with that situation since I can find them for you pretty quickly. Uh, if you wanted? Eheh…” Her nervousness was becoming more apparent as she continued to speak. “It started out as a hobby, ‘cause I really like making people happy, and according to your thread, your soulmate is actua—”

“I do not wish to hear it,” he snapped. She stepped back slightly in surprise.

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean to worry you. It’s good news, I promi—”

“I said  _ I do not care _ .”

“Oh. Um, might I ask why?” Though he hadn’t gotten any louder, the energy between the two was increasingly tense. (Y/N) was moreso confused than anything at why anyone would turn down a free reading.

“I am not one to entertain the frivolous idea that is a ‘soulmate’,” he scoffed. “The common man’s obsession with the topic is frustrating at best, and I sincerely do believe it should not be held with such weight in society.”

She swore her heart was just short of stopping completely; a 180 from its previous excitement.

“Okay...what do you expect will happen when you meet them?” The inquiry was less of an actual question and more of a silent prayer that she still had a sliver of a chance left.

Gundham snorted. “And exactly why should I care?”

That was the final straw.

_ Fuck you, Destiny. _

“No, no, no, I totally get it! I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page.” (Y/N) stuck her hands out in a half defensive/half sympathetic stance. “I’ve met a handful of people with the same mindset.”  _ ‘Liar.’  _ “We don’t have to keep talking about me. Why don’t we share some hobbies and see if we have anything other than pets in common?”

———

Silent tears streamed down (Y/N)’s face, a quiet reminder of the unrequited feelings she had been bound to catch. Even after dropping the topic and resigning herself to simply remaining friends, she couldn’t help but to fall in love with Gundham’s ever-so-perfect existence. Should she not have known he was her soulmate at all, should the concept never have existed in the first place, she was sure to have loved him nonetheless. 

Brushing her hands against her cheeks in an attempt to recompose herself, she stood from her dorm bed and headed to the small connected bathroom. She turned the faucet on and gently washed her face, erasing the evidence of her breakdown and returning her skin to its more natural hue. It was nearing the time she had previously agreed to hang out with Gundham after school, and the last thing she wanted was for him to be worried about her. The months following their initial meeting had been filled with conversations and time spent together, their inexplicably complementary personalities making for a beautiful friendship. And somehow despite (Y/N)’s desire for something more, she had resigned herself to making the best of what she had and never losing it to anything.

Shutting off the water and drying her face, she grabbed her backpack before proceeding to head out. They usually met up at the abandoned clubroom on the third floor as it was a quiet location in which they could talk about whatever they pleased without fear of interruption or disrupting others; that day was no different. It wasn’t long before she arrived at the light tan door, pressing her hand to the handle to slowly turn it and enter.

“Ah! Greetings, my lady.”

“Hi, Gundham! Sorry, I’m a bit late. I kind of lost track of time.” (Y/N) closed the door behind her and headed over to sit on the windowsill next to where he was leaning, arms folded. 

“Do not apologize. I was not kept idle for long.” 

“Aw, I still feel bad though.”

“Clear your mind of worries. You could never disappoint me.”

_ ‘Oh really? You sure about that?’  _ Considering exactly what she was kept late by, he clearly had no idea. “Thank you, then. You’re always so nice to me.”

“Well,” (Y/N) said as she reached into the bag she brought with her, “we have that English essay that’s due next week, so I thought we could proofread each other’s drafts. I know it’s not the fun stuff we usually do, but it is a pretty heavily weighted assignment…Oh! But before that, I saw a deer on the way to school today!” She reached for her phone, beginning to pull up the picture she had taken that morning. Gundham loved to see any cute animals she came across—even if he adamantly denied it to anyone else. She handed it over, already looking forward to the smile he always gave toward them. How she wished he’d look at her like that...

“Certainly a majestic creature! I applaud your capture of its likeness.”

With a slight giggle, (Y/N) took her phone back, glad to have made him even somewhat happy. But with that thought came a twinge of jealousy that she would only ever be this close, these thoughts leading to more anxious feelings and an almost instant dip in her previously content mood, returning back to the sadness she tried so hard to leave in her dorm.

“(Y/N)?”

She tilted her head back up, Gundham’s voice snapping her out of that dark state. “Sorry...a-again. I’m just...out of it today.”

He furrowed his brow in concern. “Might there be anything I can do to help?”

“Um...well…”

Nodding his head to urge (Y/N) to continue, he kept his mildly confused look.

“I...hope this isn’t an uncomfortable subject, but I had something I really wanted to ask you.” She lowered her gaze, avoiding the increased awkwardness that direct eye contact brings. “I mean, uh, if that’s okay with you…”

Gundham paused for a moment. “Of course. You have my trust and I do believe that you are not one to break it.”

She forced a small chuckle to try and relieve some of the tension in the air. “Yeah. So…” The words didn’t immediately come to her, though she  _ just  _ wanted to finally understand.

“...Why...do you have such a negative outlook on soulmates..?”

He quirked an eyebrow in reply. “Might I inquire the reason for your curiosity?”

“It’s just that...it’s my talent, y’know? So I wanted to know why you seem so...reluctant to ever meet yours. Heh heh...” She rubbed her arms as a self-comforting motion. “I don’t know...I’ve just been thinking about it a lot lately.” The question she had kept trapped in the depths of her mind for so long was finally to be answered, the locked door finally to be opened. 

Gundham appeared to be parsing through his words prior to speaking.

“I…” he paused, searching for the right phrase. “I don’t want them to get hurt. For all my talk of being evil, it is rather odd, right?”

(Y/N) remained quiet, mildly confused he was willing to open up, but making sure not to dissuade him from talking. This heart-to-heart was the most vulnerable they had ever been to each other.

“I am aware that I am different. Strange. And I chose to be that way. But I know that no human would desire to be fatefully attached to my weary soul. It...feels odd to say this aloud, however, it doesn’t change the truth of the matter.”

“Why are you so sure that no one would love you?”

Try as he might to disguise his reaction, Gundham stiffened in response, falling even more silent and gaining a vaguely wistful expression. This was clearly a very rough topic, the reason for which unbeknownst to (Y/N). She truly wished she would be able to get behind his somewhat cold exterior and finally know him for  _ him _ . 

“It’s…not just that…”

She carefully nodded her head, encouraging his next words to the best of her ability. He avoided her peering eyes as much as possible as he tried to begin again.

“ _ I  _ don’t want to get hurt.” he choked out. “This world is a cruel place, and they cannot be much different. The odds render it inevitable. I am just...one of the few who took the time to learn the truth.”

“W-What?” (Y/N) stared back in surprise, flickering her gaze down to his left hand. “Don’t you realize your soulmate is meant to be the one person who understands you the most? They’re, they’re...perfect for you, that’s the whole point!”

“Well, maybe to an ignorant being such as yourself that is what it means, but to someone who has experienced the reality in which we are forced to reside, destiny is simply a childish fantasy! People are only ever to be against you.  _ Accept it _ .”

“But...but—!”

“Why are you so determined to follow this ridiculous notion!? I believed you were much smarter than this!”

“Because I love you, you idiot!”

Upon hearing that statement, Gundham’s steadily rising anger disappeared in a second. (Y/N) raised both hands to cover her mouth, almost scolding it for letting her speak her mind. If it were possible to take back something you said, she would have gladly done anything to go back and stop herself. 

“...what?” The look on his face was of pure shock; thin lips had gone pale, mismatched eyes blown wide. 

“I-I—“ Her watery eyes searched his as she regretted her decision to show up at all. She cut herself off abruptly with a sob and charged out of the room, forcefully shoving the heavy door open and running into the hall.

“Wait! Stop!” He reached out a moment too late. (Y/N) was long gone and unable to hear his voice. Gundham leaned back against the wall, sliding down onto the floor and clutching his hair in his hands. Finally losing control, the tears he had tried so long to keep hidden fell, each showing how badly he had messed up. 

**_“I’m sorry.”_ ** he whispered. 

——-

A total of fourteen days had passed. (Y/N) had taken to completely avoiding Gundham, never looking his direction during class, never showing up to their normal hangouts. And while he could have gone after her and confronted his feelings head on…

He was worried. 

What if she shoved past him and he made another fool of himself? What if he scared her off and she stopped showing up for school entirely? What if he ruined things  _ permanently _ this time?

But regardless of all these selfish worries, at some point his concern grew too strong to keep tucked away.

(Y/N) spent most of her recent afternoons inside. Since Hope’s Peak Academy didn’t force students into having roommates, she had the dorm to herself as she sat alone, wallowing in regret. Every bone in her body wished she had never been able to see soulmate strings, or had never been invited to attend this school. Above all else, she wished she had never been dumb enough to fall in an unrequited love. 

As hard as it was to suddenly start ignoring Gundham, what other choice did she have? Blurting out her feelings like that burned the bridge between them, impossible to be reconstructed. Just the memory of that moment was enough to bring her to bury her face in her knees as she sat on the bed. Ideas flashed through her head, each one a different take on the situation and more depressing than the last.

Her slowly spiraling train of thought was interrupted by a loud rap at the door. Jerking her head up to face the sound, (Y/N) felt uneasy at her time alone being interrupted. It could have easily been anyone considering that she was good friends with everyone in her class. But despite the fact that the person on the other side of the wall was most likely only trying to be kind, she absolutely did not wish to be seen in such a pitiable state. The majority of her peers knew her as the always optimistic girl willing to help out anybody in any way she could; being caught crying like this would just damage her reputation, which was already hurt by her frequent and seemingly random disappearances. 

Biting down on her lip, (Y/N) rose and as quietly as possible walked to the door, wishing it had a peep hole to look through. As soon as her fingers hit the handle, she second-guessed her decision to open it and was considering sitting back down and praying they went away. Of course, deep down she knew this wasn’t really a plausible option, so before she could change her mind, she unlocked the door and opened it to peer outside. 

“Hello...(Y/N).”

Outside stood exactly the man about which she had been fretting. She was honestly shocked it was he that was knocking.

“Can I...can I come inside for a moment?”

(Y/N) could not find the words to reply. She quickly shook her head and began to close the door when his hand shot out and grabbed the side of it.

“ _ Please _ .”

She let out a breathy sigh and reopened the door, completely this time. “Fine.” He followed her and walked inside, closing it behind him.

“I wanted to talk.” Gundham said. He looked as if he felt guilty, a fact unnoticed to (Y/N) who wanted the conversation to end as soon as possible. The room felt eerily quiet, the only sound being the faint whir of a fan. This discomforting atmosphere was only aided by the mostly drawn curtains leading to a distinct lack of light in the area.

“You do not have to say anything...I simply came here to...apologize. I should not have spoken so harshly with you, no matter my stance on the subject.”

“What? Why are you the one apologizing?” she asked, breaking out of her stoic state. “I shouldn’t have been stupid enough to say something like that out of nowhere. It’s  _ my  _ fault.”

“But I should have been more honest with you.”

Try as she might, she could not understand his response.

“I should have been more honest with myself…” He glanced off to the side, going quiet yet again. Every second they spent together in that room was filled with more awkward silence as they attempted to get a read on each other. 

“I have always tried to appear eloquent in all situations, but sometimes it turns out to be impossible.” Gundham turned back to look at her more clearly. “So instead I'll be brief. (Y/N).” He reached forward to take her by the hands. “I am not one to be very aware of my emotions. I suppress them, shut them under lock and key—anything to prevent being seen. And...I know that is an irrational move on my part, so I wish to lay myself bare at least once. That being said, I really  _ must  _ apologize for the way I overreacted. It wasn’t even that I disagreed. I...just...didn’t want to admit  _ it _ .”

“What do you mean… _ ’it’ _ ?”

His eyes shifted down between the floor and her awaiting face. That familiar red glow returned to his cheeks and nose, but this time he did nothing to suppress it. Gundham bit the inner part of his cheek just harshly enough to draw blood to combat the building pressure of her watchful presence. 

“...I didn’t want to admit to myself that...I fell in love.”

Now (Y/N) was the one to be left stunned. Of all the possible ways this could have gone, that was the very last thing she considered.

“You...mean...?” She pressed a hand against her chest, trying to still her heart. Her eyes once again began to water, but not for the same reason as all these times past.

Gundham shakily pressed a thumb to her cheek, drying her tears as they came. “It was always you.” The contact only served to darken his blush, but it was wholehearted welcomed by both parties. “If it’s not too forward...m-may I…?”

The question died on his lips as (Y/N) reached forward to gently cradle his face.

“Of course.”

Slowly leaning forward, they met in a long-awaited kiss, with only one thought in their minds.

_ ‘Maybe Destiny does have some worth to it.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is actually my first completed oneshot, so I'd love to hear any constructive criticism you might have for me.


End file.
